


To Worship

by WardenSabrae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenSabrae/pseuds/WardenSabrae
Summary: She isn’t sure what he wanted to do tonight, or  how much energy he even had (having only gotten a couple short hours of napping in earlier that day), but before she can even ask he’s rolling her onto her back, kneeling above her. He sits up as she settles down into the bed, pulling her trousers and smallclothes both off with one sharp tug and tossing them aside before looking her over with a hungry growl.“Adaar, you don’t need to-” Cassandra tries to protest but her words fade into a gasp when he leans down and gives her throat a sharp but playful nip, moving himself off of the mattress to instead kneel at the foot of the bed. He grabs her by the waist before she can move herself, pulling her towards the edge before splaying his hands across her hips, pinning her body down with ease.
Relationships: Male Adaar/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Dragon Age Den (NSFW)





	To Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: M!Adaar/Cassandra  
> Prompt: Kiss on Naughty Bits

The only thing that he hated more than the Hissing Wastes was how often they wound up actually going to the Hissing Wastes, and if it was anything other than rifts and Venatori threats then Inquisitor Adaar might have been content with just sending out a few soldiers. 

But as much as he hated dealing with that vast desert land he always went where he was needed, and every time they did, without fail, their returned was repeatedly delayed by some sudden issue or another. 

He’d been gone for over a month this time, nearly two weeks longer than they expected to be away from Skyhold, and it had only been his steady supply of letters that kept Cassandra from going to that forsaken desert herself to see what was hindering their return. Yes, she trusted Adaar to keep himself alive, but she didn’t expect that the combined presence of the Iron Bull, Dorian, and Sera would make his numerous jobs any easier. 

But now he was safely back at Skyhold, holding her close as they both lounged across his plush bed, and, judging by the ferocity of his kisses, he was more than eager to make up for the lost time..

Cassandra does attempt to remind him once or twice that the dinner she'd brought him was steadily growing colder on his desk, but he gives her words nothing more than a noncommittal hum before his focus is back on her, his kisses somehow both rough and gentle as his broad hands trail over her body. 

She isn’t sure what he wanted to do tonight, or how much energy he even had (having only gotten a couple short hours of napping in earlier that day), but before she can even ask he’s rolling her onto her back, kneeling above her. He sits up as she settles down into the bed, pulling her trousers and smallclothes both off with one sharp tug and tossing them aside before looking her over with a hungry growl.

“Adaar, you don’t need to-” Cassandra tries to protest but her words fade into a gasp when he leans down and gives her throat a sharp but playful nip, moving himself off of the mattress to instead kneel at the foot of the bed. He grabs her by the waist before she can move herself, pulling her towards the edge before splaying his hands across her hips, pinning her body down with ease.

“Been too long, Cass.. I want..” Adaar mutters, his reply trailing off as he kisses his way down her stomach. She bites back a whimper, already soaking wet for him, and Cassandra feels her body flush when Adaar moves her legs to drape them across his broad shoulders as he settles his upper body between her thighs. He glances up briefly to meet her gaze, his eyes dark and pupils blown with arousal, almost giving him a feral appearance as he drops his gaze back to at her glistening sex. 

Cassandra bites her lip, his piercing stare making her flush, but before she can protest to the staring he ducks his head down, gently kissing her outer lips before dragging his tongue up the length of her slit and drawing a loud moan from her throat.

Adaar groans when he hears it, the low sound rumbling deeply through his chest as he takes a moment to savor her taste before he licks her again, and she swears she feels him smiling as her breathing starting to become more labored. She whimpers his name and he keeps going, slowly adding more pressure with each lick. Cassandra drapes an arm over her eyes as she starts to lose herself to the feeling of his warm, slick tongue stroking her so intimately, and her stomach floods with warmth when Adaar nuzzles his face against her sex, his breathing sounding almost as labored as her own.

It feels good, it feels so good, and she can’t even form enough coherent words to let him know, but the wonderful pace of his tongue never falters, and it seems that the sharp gasps and shudders he draws from her is more than enough reassurance for him. She shivers as he alternates between licking and sucking, as always torn between teasing and indulging her.

He’s told her countless times before how much he loves doing this to her, for her. He loves feeling her quivering beneath him, hearing his name coming from her as a sharp, breathless whisper. Everything about it..The scent of her arousal, the sharpness of her taste, and the way her thighs clench so tightly against his head whenever he curls his tongue at just the right spot. He especially seemed to like bringing it up when they were in public, whispering about how good she tasted into her ear and grinning when she tried to fight off a blush even as his bold words filled her with a primal heat.

She always made him pay for daring to embarrass her like that once they were finally alone, but that only seemed to encourage him and, ironically, it almost always ended with Adaar eating her out like a man starved.

He pulls her closer before letting his gaze drift up towards the face, enjoying the sight of her toned stomach muscles clenching and the small bounce of her breasts as his mouth keeps her writhing against the mattress. He doesn’t stop licking even as he drinks in the sight of her, and Adaar catches her gaze only briefly before her eyes are sliding shut again, the scars on her face dark against the beautiful flush of her cheeks.

“Oh, Maker..” Adaar mutters under his breath, licking her slick from his lips before he slides his hands away from her thighs and up her body to brush his palms over her breasts, relishing the way her body jerks against him as he squeezes them, working his thumbs over her nipples. He raises his head to watch himself fondle her, feeling her toes curling against his back, and gives her breasts another hard squeeze that has her gasping before he ducks back down to resume his previous task, drawing his head up teasingly whenever his tongue brushed too close to her clit. 

Cassandra whimpers at the loss each time, frustration clear in her voice as her hips raise up towards him, desperate for more, but Adaar only grins when she lifts her head to glare at him.

“Adaar.!.”

“Patience, kadan,” Adaar chuckles as he nuzzles his face against her inner thigh, his other hand gently pressing down onto her stomach to keep her steady, and whatever retort she starts to give him trails off into a sharp gasp as he buries his face back between her thighs again, licking into her harder than he had before. Cassandra writhes, gasping and gripping at his horns tightly as he finally lets his tongue brush over her clit, and he feels a rush of pleasure at the way her body suddenly jerks at the touch. He keeps her legs spread and her hips pinned down as he works his lips and the tip of his tongue against her swollen bud, moaning in the back of his throat again as she pulls at the base of his horns, trying to bring his face closer, and he’s more than happy to oblige her.

He hears her whimpering his name, her voice cracking until it almost comes out as a sob, so much better than any prayer. He knows she’s getting close, hears it in the break in her voice and feeling it in the shiver that goes through her, and he keeps licking eagerly, lapping up her wetness hungrily and only faintly aware of the ache forming of his jaw. He lets his eyes wander back up to her face again. He loves to watch when she comes, loves to hear her crying out as her body shudders in ecstasy and knowing that he’d brought her to it.

“A-Adaar..“ Cassandra suddenly gasp in warning, and he feels a flare of exciting roll through him. His cock is hard and heavy in his trousers, making him spread his legs a little to relieve some of the throbbing pressure but he tries to ignore it in favor of keeping his focus on his lover. 

Cassandra whimpers again, back arching off the mattress as Adaar licks his way up her slit, and his tongue barely has to brush against her clit again before she’s crying out, shivering hard and arching off of the bed as her orgasm suddenly hits her, thighs trying to clench shut against his head and heels pressing almost painfully into his shoulder blades. Adaar groans at the burst of wetness against his tongue, holding her by the waist as she shudders through her long climax before he finally draws his head back with a soft gasp.

He loosens his hold on Cassandra and she falls back into place with a dazed smile on her face, her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath. Adaar keeps his eyes on her, watching her with a satisfied smile before he suddenly leans back down, and she barely has time to register what he’s doing before his mouth is on her once more, tongue pressing down hard against her still-tingling clit, and Cassandra arches her back with another soft cry.

He keeps going as she cries out, trying to draw out another orgasm, and she nearly sobs from it. It still feels good, so good, but it’s too soon and almost too much. She can’t find her voice but she keeps a grip on his horns, pulling him forward instead of pushing his head away, letting him know wordlessly that she doesn’t want him to stop, not yet.. 

Maker’s breath, she’s already close again, so close, so-!

It only takes a few more licks before she’s cumming so hard that it almost hurts, sobbing Adaar’s name as his talented mouth works her through it again, lapping at her greedily and trailing a hand down to unclasp his trousers, further relieving the pressure of the straining fabric clothing his cock. He gives Cassandra one more slow, tender lick before he draws his body back and gently slides her legs from his shoulders, climbing back up onto the bed.

She’s panting harder now, arm draped over her eyes for a few long moments but then she raises it to look up at her lover as Adaar straightens up to his full height, and the sight of the wet shine glistening across his broad chin makes her whimper. 

“You..” Cassandra starts but trails off when her voice fails her again. Adaar chuckles, brushing his forearm across his mouth before he moves back onto the bed and leans over her. His eyes shine with affection as he leans down to kiss her, bracing himself against his arms to keep his full weight off of her, and Cassandra signs softly as he draws back from the kiss to nuzzle his forehead against hers.

“Missed you..” Adaar mutters before he leans down to kiss her again, and Cassandra relishes the rush of happiness she feels to have Adaar home and in her arms once more.


End file.
